1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tonneau cover apparatus that is equipped with a retention member movably provided at one or both of one end portion and another end portion of a case.
2. Related Art
In a tonneau cover apparatus according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-23438, a winding shaft, round which a tonneau cover is wound, is accommodated inside a tonneau cover case, and inner holders are mounted at each of two end portions of the tonneau cover case. The inner holders turnably support the winding shaft, and a protrusion is formed at an outer periphery portion of each inner holder.
Outer holders are also mounted at the two end portions of the tonneau cover case. The outer holders are mounted to cover the inner holders and to be movable in the axial direction of the winding shaft. Hence, by the outer holders being moved and the length direction length of the tonneau cover apparatus being shortened, the tonneau cover apparatus may be mounted in a vehicle.
A long hole is formed penetrating through an outer periphery wall of each outer holder. The protrusion of the inner holder is accommodated in the long hole, and movement of the outer holder is blocked by the protrusion abutting against an inner periphery face at one length direction end of the long hole. Thus, detachment of the outer holder from the tonneau case is prevented.
In this tonneau cover apparatus, as described above, the long holes are formed penetrating through the outer periphery walls of the outer holders and are exposed to the exterior. As a result, the external appearance of the tonneau cover apparatus is affected.